Storefront
The Storefront is one of the four main gameplay screens. This is where you can see your goods being sold, check your sales, monitor food trends, and share your progress on Twitter. How to Access the Storefront The Storefront '''is accessed by the leftmost button on the bottom menu bar, identifiable by the cake symbol. Storefront Main Screen The main '''Storefront screen shows you your store stock displayed in the glass cases. As people buy items from your store, you will see the items disappear from the cases. The cases are stocked from behind, so newest items will always be in the back row. Shelves: Each shelf stores 20 items. Unlocking all three shelves gives you a maximum capacity of 60 items. At first, you will only have access to the top shelf. Expansions to the middle and lower shelves can be bought in the right most street shop. Rate of Sale: '''The rate of sale depends on current trends, which you can check using Street Memo. Normal rate of sale clocks in around 123-125 seconds per 10 items, averaging around 12 seconds per item. Actual items have a large variance in sale speed, some selling within 5 seconds and others taking over 18 seconds. A bulletin board sign in the upper left hand corner shows your current store balance, which can be used to pay your store debt or to purchase things at the shops. In the upper left hand corner, there is a Sales button, a Street Memo button, and a Share button. Store Sales The '''Sales button will pop up a page containing two sections- Sweets Stock and Recently Sold Sweets. Both sections can be scrolled though simply by swiping down in each section. Top half: Sweets Stock shows how many of each item is currently stocked. Bottom half: Recently Sold Sweets shows each item sold along with the price of each item, with the most recent at the top. Street Memo The Street Memo tells you what foods currently sell for more or for less. Red comments are positive, blue comments are negative. In the picture shown below in the gallery, these are the memos translated (most recent memo is at the top): * Juice is popular. :: Coffee, tea may not sell much. :: --- * Japanese sweets are popular. :: Japanese sweets may sell well. * Foreigners are coming. :: Sales of Japanese confections may improve. * Anko is popular. :: Sweets made with azuki may sell well. Popular items average 1 second faster sell time, so while 10 normal items take around 123 seconds to sell, 10 popular items take around 113 seconds. A full display of 60 (all three shelves) popular items will improve sell times by a minute on average. Share The Share button pops a pre-written tweet that you can immediately post to your Twitter. There are no other social networking share options currently. Gallery Street Memo.png|Street Memo page Shopstock.png|Shop Stock Page ShopfrontHalf.png|Starting Shopfront, with middle window cracked and lower window boarded up. Unlock middle and lower windows in the utilities store. See also *''Cooking'' *''Farms'' *''Street'' *''Your Room'' Category:Browse Category:Screens